La historia de Hermione y El baron sanguinario
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Halloween una epoca de fiesta, escuchen el relato que Hermione le cuenta a Draco en la fiesta de Halloween, sobre como es que se hizo amiga del baron sanguinario.


**AVISO: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

**ATENCION:** Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween de 2014 del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_.

La asombrosa historia de Hermione y el Barón sanguinario

Halloween época de fiesta en el castillo, y como es motivo de fiesta los héroes y sus respectivas parejas eran invitados al castillo a pasar un tiempo con los estudiantes. Hermione fue de las primeras en recibir invitación, y acompañada de su ahora prometido Draco Malfoy, subió al tren rumbo a Hogwarts. Mientras Hermione le contaba a Draco alguna de sus aventuras, se le escapo uno de sus mayores secretos.

-Lo confieso Draco, antes yo odiaba a los Slytherin, los aborrecia, a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esa casa, pero tengo que hacer una aclaracon, solo sentía eso por los Slytherin que estaban vivos-Dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la insistencia de su prometido de saber lo que ella sentía en el pasado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo los que estaban vivos?-Exclamo Draco sorprendido.

-Aunque lo dudes yo tengo una muy buena relación con el Barón sanguinario-Dijo Hermione orgullosa.

-hahahahaha, Merlín Hermione esa ha sido la mejor broma que has dicho, ahahahaha- Decia Draco muerto de risa –Ese fantasma no pudo haber dirigido su mirada hacia ti, sin ofender amor, pero ese espectro es más Slytherin que nadie-Aseguro Draco limpiando unas lágrimas producto del ataque de risa.

-Pues créelo, el barón es muy amable… siempre y cuando no lo despiertes, sorprendas, o le lleves la contraria-Dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas como es que comenzaste a ser amiga del fantasma de mi casa?-Dijo Draco aun incrédulo, pero acomodándose para escuchar bien a Hermione.

-Bien, todo comenzó en segundo año-Dijo Hermione dispuesta a comenzar su historia.

"_Caminaba por los pasillos de noche después de una de las muchas veces que me quedaba en la biblioteca hasta tarde, iba a la torre de astronomía para terminar mi ensayo sobre las constelaciones y su efecto en algunas pociones, cuando escuche unos lamentos. Distraída como iba no recordé que la torre era donde el Barón iba a lamentarse, así que entre pensando que podría ser un alumno, cuando me percaté de que era un fantasma, llame su atención con un carraspeo._

_-Ahem… usted disculpe señor pero ¿podría saber la causa de su pena?-Pregunte aún sin identificar al fantasma._

_-En todos los años que llevo aquí jamás había vuelto a ver que un integrante de la casa de los leones se interesara por una serpiente, no al menos desde la gran pelea, gracias por preguntar jovencita, mi lamento no es más que la culpa y el remordimiento que tengo por haber asesinado a mi amada, pero dado que no puedo remediarlo, me limito a componer melodías sobre mi pena-Dijo el Barón flotando con aire despreocupado._

_-Usted disculpe Barón, no quise interrumpirlo, ahora comprendo que usted estaba cantando… yo conozco algo de canto, quizá podría serle de ayuda una crítica constructiva de alguien que conoce un poco sobre esta materia, estoy segura que después de unas cuantas vocalizaciones usted cantara como ángel- Le asegure con una sonrisa._

_-Oh! Mi querida descendiente de muggles, me temo que soy demasiado Slytherin para aceptar tu oferta, no te ofendas pero la filosofía de Salazar me impide aceptar algo de alguien de tu linaje-Dijo el barón altivo, y se alejó flotando."_

-¿Lo ves? Lo sabía, no hay manera que ese fantasma hubiera aceptado tu ayuda-Dijo Draco sonriendo mientras llegaban a la estación de tren ubicada en las afueras del colegio, y listo para tomar el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo.

-¿Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar mi historia señor yo-lo-se-todo-Malfoy?-Advirtió Hermione a Draco que solo la ayudo a subir al carruaje y con un movimiento de mano le dio a entender que prosiguiera con su historia.

"_Después del incidente contigo en ese mismo segundo año, y aun sin haberme repuesto del todo por la ofensa fui a la torre de astronomía a terminar de llorar y superar el amargo trago que había pasado, mientras intentaba calmarme cantaba una canción triste, que reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento. Mi lamento no pasó inadvertido, cuando me di cuenta el Barón estaba flotando a lado mío._

_-Tus lamentos se escuchan mejores que los míos y dime joven leona ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto?-Pregunto curioso el fantasma._

_-Me han dicho lo mismo que usted el día en que nos vimos, pero esta vez fue una serpiente joven, Barón, me dijo que una "sangre sucia" como yo no merece estar estudiando en este colegio, y lo dijo frente a mis amigos y el equipo de Griffindor, mi humillación y vergüenza no tuvo limite-Dije sollozando y nuevamente se me salieron unas lágrimas._

_-¡Salazar bendito! Una serpiente diciendo esa palabra tan vulgar y terrible… ¡ni el mismo Salazar empleaba ese término delante de nadie!... bueno claro, les decía impuros o nacidos de muggles, pero nunca les decía de esa manera tan horrible, quizá sea por respeto a Godric, pero lo que es seguro es que nos hubiera dado un buen escarmiento si lo hubiéramos hecho-Exclamo ofendido el fantasma._

_-Sé que debo acostumbrarme a eso, pero duele aunque te lo diga una persona a la cual detestas-Dije enojada._

_-Pido una disculpa en nombre del joven serpiente que te dijo eso, en su defensa puedo decir es que nuestra educación como nobles descendientes de magos, no es de las que enseña a considerar los sentimientos ajenos, quizá le sorprenda escuchar esto pero la filosofía original de Salazar, aun cuando se peleó con su mejor amigo Godric, era de respeto, cosa que ya se perdió entre mi casa y las otras-Dijo el Barón suspirando._

_-Gracias Barón, usted es por qué no puedo decir que odio a todas las serpientes-Dije sonriendo._

_El Barón solo sonrió y se puso a flotar en círculos, justo cuando yo iba a caminar hacia la salida me dijo:_

_-Quizá solo porque es usted y como modo de compensación por la conducta de mis predecesores, la invito a escuchar mi última composición, e incluso aceptare sus críticas con gusto-Dijo el Barón sonriendo mientras se disponía a cantar."_

-A partir de ese entonces yo era el público y la crítica del Barón y sus composiciones artísticas, desde segundo hasta sexto, y luego nuevamente en mi último año de reposición, me dijo que cuando diera un recital delante de los otros fantasmas sería la primera en saberlo- Dijo Hermione orgullosa de haber tenido la razón.

-Me duele saber que pasaste por todo eso por mi culpa-Dijo Draco con una mirada triste, la cual quiso evitar que Hermione viera.

-Oh Draco, eso quedo en el pasado, solo quería contarte como me hice amiga del fantasma de tu casa, no quería causarte pena alguna, si te sirve de consuelo se puso furioso cuando sin querer me vio la marca que me hizo tu tía, dijo que si no fuera porque no podía salir del castillo en ese momento, hubiera salido a cazar a tu tía, me causo gracia, ¿que podría haber hecho un fantasma delante de alguien que aún está vivo?-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bien, lo dejamos por la paz, pero sigo sin creerme esa historia Hermione-Dijo Draco aun sonriendo con picardía, debía admitirlo, la escena de un fantasma vs su temible tía te sacaba una sonrisa de cualquier modo.

-Hump!...Pues ya veras, mira aquí viene el Barón en persona-Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían a la entrada del gran comedor.

-Mi querida jovencita, que gusto que hayas podido venir, tengo algo que anunciarle, hoy daré mi musical, y eso no es todo Sir. Nicolas se ha ofrecido a ser mi acompañante al piano… nos costó mucho trabajo conseguir un piano fantasmal, pero el espectro del séptimo piso nos hizo el favor de prestárnoslo-Dijo emocionado el fantasma.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, esperare con ansias esa presentación-Dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Y usted señor, es una vergüenza para la noble casa de las serpientes, cierre esa boca que parece que se va a tragar un animal completo- Dijo el Barón al ver la cara de asombro que tenía Draco.

-Oh Draco… Morgana mis modales! Barón él es mi prometido Draco Malfoy-Dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-Hummm… Un Malfoy he? Pues tiene suerte de que una joven como ella no sea rencorosa y acepte sus sentimientos después de que usted piso los de ella en segundo año-Dijo el fantasma flotando hacia el gran comedor.

-Yo no le dije que habías sido tu-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Por eso es que decimos que las paredes en este castillo oyen-Dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y encaminándose a la primera fila delante del escenario para escuchar "Las penas y lamentos de un noble".

* * *

><p>Dos fics de Halloween con dramione… es un record incluso para mi, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!<p> 


End file.
